This application requests support for personnel, operating expenses, and travel related to the conduct of Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) cooperative clinical trials at the University of Kentucky. This support will serve to solidify, enhance and expand an already substantial contribution by this institution to the SWOG program in patient accessions, specifically the targeting of minority and underserved populations. The University of Kentucky Medical Center has established as its spearhead for oncology related clinical trials the Lucille Parker Markey Cancer Center. The Clinical Research Program of this center is the central node which supports the oncology related specialties in the performance of clinical research. This core facility of the cancer center, established in 1985, has undergone numerous extramural audits and was recently awarded (fall 1991) an Outstanding Achievement Award for data management excellence from the Southwest Oncology Group. In addition, we have received notification from the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) that the University of Kentucky is a grant designee and recipient of the spring 1992 Exemplary Performance Award. A specific strength of this program has been the service of minority populations. Our own institutional activity and contributions supplied through other cooperative group outreach programs in our immediate region provide high quality tertiary care to the Appalachian region (a federally defined underserved population). We have recently been chosen by the Southwest Oncology Group to act as the parent organization for the cooperative group outreach programs serving minority populations in Atlanta, Georgia, through the Morehouse School of Medicine. The funds requested in this proposal will support the operations of the Clinical Research Program and consolidate the efforts of the various oncologic specialties of this center specifically as regards their participation in SWOG protocols.